Somewhere only we know
by DiscoKitten
Summary: When Jessica (Main character) Meets Emily! in the post apocalyptic wasteland chicago! will their love conquer all? or will the Zeeks?


Somewhere only we know

It was another boring day with the same schedule. Get up, get dressed, check the traps, eat, and finally go exploring. So far I've only managed to work out the first few blocks of Chicago . You'd think plants would be the last thing to kill mankind... well nope. They sprouted this horrible fungus that killd you and took over your body... oh god I hate talking about so lets just get into the story. Same schedule for the past 5 years.

CHAPTER ONE

The Beginning

I woke up that morning like every single other one, alone and in a bathtub... the bathtub made me feel safe I guess you could say. I got up and walked to the edge of my door peeking thru it to make sure the spikes and metal held out thru the night. Yawning I stretched out and gasped a bit in pain. The arrow wound still open a bit. After I did my rounds and got all my gear on, tattered jean held together by string, only one knee pad on my right, an elbow guard on my left, my RED jacket my dad gave me weeks before the outbreak.. and of course my lucky neon green cap and my two ice pickaxes named Louis and Riley. I knew I shouldn't go out because of my wound but I'm a stubborn little girl. I opened the door skipping breakfast simply because I didn't have anything TO eat, and started my ascent down the 37 flights of stairs. Maybe not the brightest idea to live on top of a skyscraper. At least I knew it was clear from Z's...

I reached the bottom. My legs so used to all those stairs I could literally run for miles because of that. After yawning and groaning from stomach pain I started out towards the edge of my perimeter to see if I could scavenge anything. After what seemed to be hours because I got caught up in the Beauty of the fallen city, something about it made me wonder in awe and envy. Simply amazing! I really never spoke to myself in fear that a clicker would be nearby. You see clickers as I call them are mostly blind due to the fungus so they rely on there superhuman hearing so the slightest crackle and they'll come running for the dinner bell.

I pulled my map out and checked off the stores I had checked the previous day. Or stores that just seemed too dangerous to enter. The more dangerous the place the more the loot it seemed. Basically the Z's were guards for the past life'd peoples belongings. As the sun hit its highest point I thought I check one more store before I met with my only two friends in the post apocalyptic city. I turned the corner and that's when I saw her. I knew it wasn't a Zeek because it would have been making a lot o noise and had no hair. But she had long wavy hair that seemed to go on forever. I stood there in the open like an idiot as she turned and saw me, she had the prettiest face I've seen in my life. She was far but close enough to were I could make out the details. She pulled her gun out, me being lost and totally shocked didn't notice as she pulled the trigger and a loud gunshot went off.

I snapped out of my trans and patted myself down and she didn't hit me so I span and took cover behind the brick wall that stood next to me. "HEY! NOT A ZEEK!" I screamed as I took my pickaxes and held them out for her to see. "COME OUT! Nice And Slow or I'll shoot!" she had a low soothing voice that felt reassuring but yet naive and young at the same time. I stepped out very slowly with my hands in the air and my pickaxes in my right hand. She had her gun aimed at me and walked to me being sure not to take her eyes off me for a second. "I swear I wont hurt you I'm not a bandit I'm alone! with pickaxes! No guns!" I said a little shakily but as calmly as I could. She got within reach and thats when I made my move. "Hand me your pickaxes!" As she yelled that at my I reached them out, putting it behind the pin of the gun and pulling it out of her hands and onto the ground.

I put the tips to her neck being gentle. "Don't move! Or ill cut your jugular!" I said to her trying to be dominant at this point. "UG Fine!" She slowly stood straight after saying that. I looked up and down her body, being cautious not to lower my guard. Her body as I could tell thru her clothes were skinny like she hadn't eaten in a while. But beautiful curves seeming like she'd taped down her breasts so they wouldn't get in the way was my guess. "What do you want?!" she asked with a slight whimper at what I might say. "Nothing..." I said as I lowered my pickaxes and sheathed them. She picked her gun up quickly and aimed it at me. "go ahead.. shoot a person who isn't a threat." I said staring at her in the eyes. Her eyes being a deep dreamy blue. "N-No.." saying that she lowered her gun and put it away.

We spent the next couple hours talking and getting to know each other, after finding some food and breaking down this hostile wall we had in between us. She told me that she lived in a town a little ways away from Chicago and she comes into the city as part of the scavenging team. She was 17. Me being 18 the age difference was perfect. I really liked her. She seemed to get along with me very well ad I did with her... So as the sun began to set she asked "Do you think we can meet again?.. I come into the city literally everyday!" I smiled at hearing that and replied with "Oh sure! I know this really beautiful spot! Meet here tomorrow at noon and I'll take you there!" She nodded and leaned forward, kissing me on my cheek. I blushed harder then ever before as she giggled and ran off back towards her camp. "Oh my..." I said as I stood there for another 5 minutes before I smiled and started off back to my safe house.

Along the way there weren't any deers like there were before. Which was very strange. Usually there'd be a deer or two walking around the park on my way back. To the left of what used to be the street was the entrance to the old subway station. Not much of it left standing most of it was caved in due to time, but just to be sure I had put a simple lock over the gate so anything I there... couldn't get out. But as I studied the gate and kept walking, The lock was gone and the gate seemed to be bent open. I stopped kinda shocked. That gate was perfectly fine this morning when I checked it. Now my whole perimeter which took me months to secure could possibly be all screwed up now.

Being too tired to care I simply put it on my checklist to fix tomorrow and continued down the path back to my safe house. As I reached the base of the giant skyscraper I sighed. 37 flights of stairs just to get to my safe house. It was a hefty climb but it was worth it in the long run. Mainly because Z's couldn't get to me. Before I could open the door to the stair case, the door flung open and hit me, shoving me to the floor on my back before I could react. I looked up and with what was left of the sun light a clicker stood before me. I knew it was one by the way it stood, breathed, and looked around. I stayed perfectly still, moving my legs so I wasn't in its way. Sadly it wasn't going to move until it heard something. I looked around for something to throw, not even attempting to pull my pickaxes out Being that its skull was far to hard for me to break with just a single blow and the way my pickaxes were looped me trying to get them would make noise resulting in my death.

Seconds passed , seeming like hours. I looked over and saw a brick, I tried reaching, it being too far for my grasp. At this point I only had one option, shout, roll out of the way, trip it, get up and run into the staircase. Taking just a few seconds to try and calm myself. "Hey DOWN HERE FUCKFACE" I screamed as it lunged forward, I kicked its legs in and it buckled to the floor. I rolled over as it did, getting up and opening the door to the staircase. It apparently heard me and grabbed onto my ankle. It shot its head forward to bite me as I unlooped my Pickaxe and stuck the blade in between its teeth as it reached my ankle. It bit down and cut itself deeply. It screeched and shot backwards stumbling to its feet as I bolted up the stairs getting away for now. Fortunately I installed self outside locks on all the doors to the staircase that leads up to my safe house. I thought it latched behind me, but I was wrong, dead wrong...

I reached the top after what seemed to be an hour. The metal poles were still untouched as I unlocked them and walked inside, closing and locking it behind me. Even though my day was pretty horrible that kiss on the cheek, that girl just brightened it up. I couldn't wait until tomorrow...

CHAPTER 2

Stair Case Trouble

I woke up in my actual bed this morning! That girl really just covered up all the fear for me. My stomach hurt... but not in the usual way, It made me feel all warm and nice inside... a feeling I've never experienced before and Gosh did it feel good. I ate breakfast first, straying off my usual schedule. Looking out the window I couldn't see the sun. It was noon. I almost screamed from surprise as I threw on all my gear and clothes. I ran out, unlocking the door and closing it behind me. I slide down the rails of the stairs to go down faster. As I landed my foot stepped on what seemed to be some twigs and dead leafs blown in from the outside. I looked down and light leaked in from the bottom floor door, me being only one flight of stairs away. The door closed after a few seconds and I heard foot steps running up the stairs. At least 3 people or Zeeks. I took my Ice pickaxes and hopped over the railing and dug them into the soft concrete just below it with only seconds to spare as the zeek's ran past me and kept going up...

Close call to say the least, my heart pounding almost out of my chest. I tried pulling the pickaxes out but they didn't budge. I tugged hard breaking the one rule I made for the pickaxes... Never let go. My hands slipped and I succeded on puling them out but I feel around nine feet landing hard onto the ground floor. I gasped as the air was knocked out of me. My back mainly was the only thing hurting but as I sat up I looked down and with the faint light the entire blade of my pickaxe was buried into my leg. I gasped but held back a scream in fear that the zeek's would here it and run back down. I studied it closely and squeezed it while my adrenaline was still flowing. The blade missed any tendints and any main arteries. I was lucky...but I still had to deal with the pain and bleeding after I pulled it out...

Deciding to yank it out now and wrap it, treating it later, just so I could walk. I took my hat and rolled it up as I bit down on it making it like a gag. I wrapped both my hands around the back of the blade. I took a few deep breathes, counted to three and yanked it RIGHT out as I screamed into my hat muffling the noise. It was by far one of the worst pains I have ever felt. Before my body could freak out I took a small wrap out of my bag and tied it around it tightly just to stop the bleeding. I hopped up, put my stuff back on and slowly limped out of the skyscrapers lobby. I cursed at myself, swearing to never break that rule again...

CHAPTER 3

Cafe' Rush

I arrived at the Cafe from yesterday about an hour or so after the high sun. I looked around for her bit didn't see her. I sighed and sat down pulling some things out of my bag and setting them on the table.

I looked around me again to make sure there wasn't anyone or thing out there. Pulling the bandage off I saw it was deep and needed stitches but at least the bleeding stopped. On the table was a needle inside some fishing line, being the closest thing I had to actual stitching. A bottle of alcohol and some Popsicle sticks for me to bite on while I did the cleaning and stitching. I knew it was going to hurt beyond belief but it had to be done. So I bit down on the Popsicle sticks, cleaned out the wound with a scream, and readied the needle. Taking a short break to catch my breath and regain my cool. I pushed the two gaped pieces of my leg together as I pierced the needle and fishing line thru. I winced and did it again, passing the needle thru the gash a total of 6 times, closing it completely and stopping the last bit of bleeding.

Groaning and disoriented from all the pain I decided to sit there to just try and calm myself down as much as I could. A few minutes passed as I let my guard fully down, nearly2 falling asleep against my arm. When a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder, I gasped and jumped almost sure I was going to die right then and there. "Jessica! Are you okay?!" She said, that voice was so calming, and one in a billion. My alertness and panic replaced itself with happiness and calmness. "Emily!" I tried sounding as cool as I could but miserably failed...

I got up and hugged her, as tight as I possibly could not ever wanting to let go. "Anghhh!" She squeaked as she blushed. I rolled my pants down to cover up the wound, to be sure I wouldn't make her worry. Sadly she was a lot smarter then I thought, seeing the first aid supplies on the table she pieced the puzzle together and asked, "Jessica?" taking my arms and loosening them look me dead in the eye. "What are those medical supplies for...?" She asked and I could not lie to her... it was out of my control. So I came clean and responded with, "Its just a puncture wound, I'm perfectly fine I treated and bandaged it". She stared with concern before it quickly turned into a sign of relief and happiness.

After another perfect couple hours of us talking. Most of the time I wasn't paying attention, being deeply lost in her dreamy blue eyes. As the dreaded time approached for us to depart for the night we stood in front of each other, gear on, and ready to go. "I'll miss you Jessica!" she said with a slight blush. "awe cmon... Its only until tomorrow Emily!" Replying to her heart warming statement with a huge smile. "I know, I know but in this horrible land... Anything could happen in a night!" as soon as she said that my smile faded and I nodded in agreement knowing how true that statement was.

Saying our goodbyes and her ending the fantastic sunset with yet ANOTHER kiss on my other cheek, she said the other side felt left out from the previous night. On my way back to my safe house, even tho I had a limp was just amazing, Being the happiest I've been in a long time...

CHAPTER 4

Dreaded Night

The next few months were AMAZING, God I have never been happier. She was amazing! I eventually got around to introducing her to my only friends Mike and Trevor. We usually met everyday at noon in the abandoned mall underground. It was somewhere only we knew. A plane before the outbreak had crashed into it, making the way down and during the days it rained, an incredible and awe inspiring waterfall that fell through the levels of the mall. The second most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life... I think you can guess the first

Trevor was this short guy, he wore this raggedy homemade tin armor over torn and worn down military clothes. I had a shower running in my safe house but he had something against showers because his hair looked like it hadn't been washed since before the break out. And he always carried this rusty and sometimes bloody mace with him. He was childish but wasn't surprising being that he was only sixteen years old. Oh and Mike, he was pretty much the same as Trevor, same age, height, and body type. The only difference being he was extremely protective of Trevor and for some reason me! His favorite was a sledge hammer, it did the job but anymore then two and he was in trouble! Us three had grown very close for the past year or so. I've known them longer the Emily for sure...

We sat at our normal spot. Being only three clean chairs I offered my seat to Emily but she declined the offer and insisted on me sitting down. So being tired I did! But then she sat IN MY LAP! To say the least it made Trevor and Mike very jealous at how close me and Emily have become, We weren't dating or anything...yet... But it seemed like we were. with the new walkie talkies she had given me. Me and her talking every morning when we awoke and every night before we went to bed. To say the least I was happy and so was she. But I felt like something bigger was coming...

After we all had lunch, Laughed and enjoyed each others company we broke off around 2 or so hours before sunset... Mike and Trevor left that day with all smiles and chuckles... I never did see either of them again... I really hope they didn't perish or add on too the zeeks ranks...

Emily and I sat that table literally until dark, Just sitting there with our sleeves rolled up even in the cool air, not saying a word but instead, admiring each other. So close I could have easily have kissed her, I did want to beyond belief but I didn't want to do anything until SHE was ready. It wasn't until the growls and moans of the nighttime zeeks that we snapped out of each other's eyes and looked around scared. I got up gently pushing her off and grabbing her hand running up the stairs and towards my safe house. I could hear the running and patter of feet behind us, I dared not to even glance behind me as my grip tightened on Emily's hand and my running turned into sprinting, I was scared Emily wouldn't be able to keep up with me. Despite my doubts she did all the way to the lobby. I turned and saw, Hundreds of them... Simply a horde sprinting right towards us...

Chapter 5

Sky Fall

I froze in fear, knowing my barriers could NOT hold that many back.

"JESSICA! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Emily screamed directly at me. I couldn't move. I've never seen that many! My barriers around the city should have kept them away or dispersed them , they must have been set off by looters or been sabotaged. As I looked around I opened the door to my stair case and ran in, pulling Emily in as well. Slamming it closed behind us, cutting a few fingers off clean from the zeeks fast enough to reach the door. I sprinted to the top with her about halfway up. I heard the bottom floor door break. Looking over the rail and down, I could see all there bodies flood in from the moonlight and being only one way up it was only a matter of time before they got to us.

I continued up the stairs with Emily, reaching the top. The zeeks around halfway to us by now.

I slammed the steal gate closed and turned the generator on with the tiny amount of gas I had left in it.

"Will That hold?!" Whimpered Emily, her voice somehow still sounding as calming and soothing as the first day we had met it had lost its young and naive edge since then. "Not Forever.." I still couldn't lie to her. No matter what the question was. I pulled her shakily into the apartment suite, piling the heaviest objects I could lift to the door making a small barricade as I walked over to Emily.

I scanned her from head to toe, making sure she was okay. I reached her arm... and my heart sunk to my stomach. She had rolled it down and blood was leaking thru it. "...Emily... No..." I said with the lowest sigh possible. "no, no, no, no, please no" I said quickly to myself as I grabbed her arm and rolled up the sleeve with her struggling against it. I couldn't believe my eyes... Every dream, every day dream I had of my life with... this wonderful women, SHATTERED. The bite mark was deep fungus already spreading thru it, 100% infected...

I stood there... almost not able to work, my whole being was shutting itself down. "J-Jessica I-I'm sorry! It happened in all the Ch-Chaos!" She said on the verge of tears. I turned slowly and faced her, letting her arm go. "I-I...I...I" me saying that... not being able to talk. "Jessica Go down the other side shaft! Please! I-I'm done! I-I-" I interrupted her panic rambling with a deep kiss on her lips, sliding my hand onto her cheek and one onto the small of her back. Given the circumstances I found it fit to kiss first! I softly broke the kiss, replacing all my fear and panic with... her.

She blushed still trying to convince me "Jessica! Go! Y-You can still h-have a life!" I placed another kiss on her lips to shush her. "No Emily, You... are my life" Saying that she blushed and seemed to slowly calm down. I picked her up with the last bit of energy I had, making her straddle me.. oh how I've waited for this, I just wish it would've happened on a different occurrence... "no matter what I want you to look into my eyes!.. Understood?!" I said trying to keep my cool. I could hear all the zeeks hitting the electric barrier, I knew it was a matter of seconds before they broke through. "O-O-Okay!" she replied as I kissed her on the nose..

I shook with nervousness, not from the Zeeks surprisingly it was from her. I had to tell her how I felt before the... End. "E-Emily... I really need to tell you something..." I said shakily her staring into my eyes just like I told her to. "Y-Yes? Tell me... anything" As soon as she replied with that, the generator stopped and the zeeks slammed easily through the steal gate. Emily's eyes broke off mine as she started to panic again "Hey Hey! Emily! look at me!" I said as I got her attention, she locked eyes with me and stared. I tried to say it "I-I...I!" My mind held me back.

Just as I tried again the zeeks smashed against my makeshift barrier knocking it away and the only thing holding them back was the hinges on the door. Seeing this as my last chance I said surprisingly calm "Emily..." I paused for seemed like a lifetime... "I love you... I always did. Right from the moment I saw you...everything about you made me... happy..-". Before I could even finish my sentence they broke through. Me purposely standing in front of the glass window... Emily had her eyes locked in mine as I did to hers. She bolted her head forward kissing me stronger then anything I could possibly have imagined, like she had just mixed our very souls into a heart shaped tub... I could never explain how those seconds felt... But everything after that didn't matter. As my life flashed before my eyes. The last of it made it all worthwhile... In the end...

We died in somewhere... only we knew...

END!~


End file.
